srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Pilot
"Start charging the TK-field now!" - Aya Kobayashi, Psycho Pilot Psycho Pilot Features Psycho Robot The Psycho Pilot has been raised by a powerful Organization that eventually gifts them a robot developed for them. Or maybe it was the other way around. The Psycho Robot grows in power together with the Psycho Pilot as she gains levels. More details on the Super Robot chart. Psycho Robots are built like Super Robots, except these models are fitted with strange nightmare fuel mechanisms that allow her to channel her psionic powers through her mecha, but only have half Arsenal Space and Hardpoints (rounded up) plus have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 3/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). If the Psycho Robot is reduced to 0 HP the Psycho Pilot will have to undergo some redeeming quest to make it rise again from its wreck. If the Psycho Pilot is at least 4th level, with 10 minutes of babbling incoherently the Psycho Pilot can make the wrecked machine raise, but it will be three levels lower than she would normally have access to while on her redeeming quest (including arsenal options) due to the extensive damage sustained. Psycho Pilot levels stack with Super Pilot levels for determining your Super Robot level. She can choose to swap for a Super Robot with "full" arsenal space, HP, energy and DR, in which case it can't channel her psionic powers. She can swap between both modes with 8 hours of tinkering. She counts as a Super Pilot for multiclassing with other classes otherwise. The Psycho Pilot gains Access to Arsenal options at the same rate as a normal Super Pilot. So tier I at level 4, then a tier higher at levels 7, 10, 13, 16, 19. Psycho Psionics The Psycho Pilot has the manifesting ability of a Wilder of the same level, plus the respective Wild Surge and Psychic Enervation abilities. She uses Wis instead of Cha for all manifesting purposes. However a Psycho Pilot cannot pick the Expanded Knowledge feat nor activate dorjes and other power trigger items. She already has enough trouble trying to control her own powers. In addition the only way they can recover their power points is through normal rest. Favored Power At 1st level, pick one of your known powers. That power has a ML of 1 higher than normal whenever you use it. At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter, you gain another favored power, and increases the bonus to your existing favored powers by 1. You may change your favored power whenever you gain another level in Psycho Pilot. Spirited Each level of Psycho Pilot increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 6. In addition whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Psycho Pilot learns one Spirit. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition , such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. A Psycho Pilot counts as a Super Pilot for spirit cost purposes. Bonus Feat Whenever this appears in the table, the Psycho Pilot gains one Bonus Pilot feat. Psychic Energy The Psycho Pilot can spend Power Points in place of Energy or Spirit. Funnel Feat Whenever this appears in the table, the Psycho Pilot gains one bonus Funnel Feat. Alternatively she may choose to increase her max Power Points by 4. Category:Base Classes Category:Manifester Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Super-Based